


Methods of Distraction

by paradis



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradis/pseuds/paradis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a health <i>nut</i>, okay, and that’s all there is to say about it. Which is maybe why Danny is a little shocked when he walks out onto the lanai and catches Steve smoking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methods of Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even - it was just a thought and then it was a little more than a thought and then it was a tiny story. That maybe makes sense or maybe doesn't. Smoking is bad. But also very sexy in the right hands, apparently.

Danny knows Steve is a health freak, okay, knows Steve goes on and on about no malasadas or coco puffs or extra sugar and creamer in his coffee. He knows that Steve obsesses about his daily exercise routine and is extremely moody if it’s interrupted by a call from the governor a little too early in the morning rushing them in with a new case. He knows that Steve cuts grease and carbs completely out of his life as much as possible. Steve is a health _nut_ , okay, and that’s all there is to say about it.

Which is maybe why Danny is a little shocked when he walks out onto the lanai and catches Steve smoking.

Which, okay – hello, _should not be that hot_. He’s sitting there staring out at the ocean like he’s speculating the world’s evils and all the trials and tribulations of – love or something, who knows? And he’s got his elbow propped up on the deck chair with the cigarette dangling between two fingers, smoke curling out of the tip of it. There’s a Zippo – _of course_ Steve bought a Zippo, Danny thinks – and a pack of cigarettes on the small table between the two chairs next to him.

“What are you doing?” Danny shouts. Steve looks up at him, but the fucker doesn’t even have the nerve to look _guilty_. Instead, he curls his lips into a grin before lifting the cigarette up and taking a drag. Then he eyes Danny carefully before blowing smoke in a neat stream out of the corner of his mouth.

“It’s pretty obvious, Danno,” he says, and his voice is husky and _fuck_ if Danny doesn’t want to tackle him and kiss the taste of cigarettes away.

Danny doesn’t even _like_ that taste that much, but he thinks Steve could make him.

“You – you – you’re a nut!” Danny says, waving his hands around. Steve just arches his eyebrow in response, so Danny barrels on. “You go on and on about my health and the amount of calories in a donut and the way you should get exercise every day and etcetera etcetera and then I come out here to find you _smoking_?” He points an accusatory finger at him.

Steve offers him a grin. “Danno –“

“Don’t _Danno_ me, you stupid lunkhead,” Danny glares. He eyes the cigarette that Steve is still casually dangling between two fingers warily.

“I –“

“Smoking is bad,” Danny says like a five year old to a grown adult.

Steve offers him a glare and a huff of breath like he’s a thirteen year old because he’s frustrated with Danny interrupting now. “ _Danny_.” Danny snaps his attention away from the way Steve’s fingers are tapping the ash over the edge of the lanai into the sand and looks up into his eyes and gestures his hands in a _go on_ motion. “I seriously don’t do it that much,” Steve says somberly.

“You – what?” Danny asks distractedly. His brain is maybe still trying to process everything here. Like, how hot Steve looks while he smokes. Like, that _fact that Steve smokes_. Danny himself took it up for about two years in college but then his mom kept bitching about the smell every time he came home on the weekends and he was already pretty broke and she told him she wasn’t lending him anymore money until he quit. Plus the taste of cigarettes is pretty unattractive when you’re trying to hook up with _anyone_ , he figured out.

“This – smoking,” Steve holds up the cigarette. “I don’t do it. Not that much. Just when I’m – never mind,” he shakes his head.

“When you’re what?” Danny narrows his eyes. Steve shakes his head again and takes another drag off that damned thing and Danny wants to launch himself at Steve and knock it out of his hands and then kiss him senseless. He blows the smoke out again and this time it’s in these perfect, experienced little smoke rings and that’s it – Danny’s _done_ , he’s _had_ it. He throws himself into Steve’s chair and it slides back, wooden legs scraping against wooden floor loudly.

“Stop, stop, _stop_ ,” Danny demands, breathless. Steve looks bewildered and a little amused, all at the same time. Danny reaches over to the hand that’s holding the cigarette, takes it and flings it out into the sand. “Just – Jesus _fuck_ ,” he says.

“Danny –“

“Shut up,” Danny growls, and then kisses him. It’s not all that great. It’s a lot of teeth and Steve tastes like an ash tray which – _no_ , Danny thinks, no one can make that taste attractive – but it’s worth it, too, because Danny’s been aroused since he stepped out here and saw him _smoking_ for God’s sake. He tangles his fingers in Steve’s hair and Steve moans. He thrusts his hips down against Steve’s and it’s all rough – the angle is awkward and the chair keeps scraping against the floor and making screeching noises – probably if they keep this up they’ll end up ass over teakettle and Danny does not want to explain that he got a bruise on his forehead because he was trying to fuck Steve on a deckchair because he was _smoking_ and _dear God, Jesus Christ, Steve smoking should be illegal._

“Just – not – we can’t – not _here_ ,” Danny grits out.

“Huh?” Steve looks up and he’s got that _look_ , pupils blown so wide that there’s only a thin ring of hazel-flecked-with-green showing, eyes glazed over like he’s _high_ on the way Danny’s making him feel. It gives Danny this _feeling_ in the pit of his stomach, something that he’s not sure what to call, so he just calls it _Steve._

“ _Bedroom_ , Steve, bedroom,” Danny says exasperatedly, trying to untangle himself from the chair and Steve. He tries halfheartedly to figure out how he even got into this position in the first place.

“Oh,” Steve’s eyes sort of light up and he just lifts Danny off his lap – which Danny glares at him for, because, hello, _not a girl here_ – and then grabs his hand and they kiss and stumble up the steps to the master bedroom, losing items of clothing here and there along the way. “Wanna –“ Steve breaks off as Danny tears his shirt off, moaning again.

“Wanna what?” Danny mumbles against his shoulder, biting kisses into it, and Steve gasps a little, makes a noise that Danny files away for the future as _I want to hear always and forever_. “What do you wanna do, Steve?” He runs his hands up and down Steve’s back, dips them into his boxers because Steve lost his pants somewhere down by the landing of the steps.

“Fuck,” Steve groans and his eyes fly open and land on Danny’s. “I wanna fuck,” he murmurs huskily, and Danny’s heart skips a couple beats.

“You wanna fuck?” Danny asks, and smirks, slipping Steve’s boxers down his hips. “We can fuck,” he whispers right before he slides to his knees and takes Steve’s cock in his mouth.

“ _Jesus_ , Danny!” Steve moans and his hands fly to Danny’s shoulders. Danny just looks up at him through his eyelashes and sucks. “Danny, Danny, _Danny_ ,” he says after about a minute and Danny pulls away with a small noise. Steve smiles sheepishly. “Please, I want –“

“I know,” Danny murmurs, and pushes and pulls until they’re both on the bed. They kiss and Steve finds Danny’s cock and starts jacking him until Danny pulls away and says, “You got stuff?”

“Drawer,” Steve mumbles before he returns to sucking a bruise into the side of Danny’s neck. Danny gets sidetracked for a moment, fumbling through the drawer before he turns up with a condom and lube.

Steve sprawls out underneath him and just _waits_ , and Danny’s mouth goes dry. Between this and earlier, with the smoking, Danny thinks he might be going a little crazy with the need to come. The need to come inside of Steve, with Steve moaning his name and gripping his biceps a little too tightly the way he does just before he’s about to come himself, like he’s searching for that last ounce of self-control. Danny pours lube onto his fingers and the slips one into Steve. He moans and pushes against him almost immediately.

Finally, when three fingers are gliding effortlessly into Steve and Steve his babbling his name and his fingers are gripping the sheets so tightly the seams are ready to split, Danny pulls his fingers out, slips the condom on and kisses Steve sloppily while he slips his cock into him. “Fuck,” Steve hisses out, “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , so good.” Danny grins and kisses him and again and then thrusts.

It’s good and wonderful and perfect and sloppy and dirty and everything Danny loves about sex with Steve; Steve writhing underneath him, Steve’s legs wrapped around him, Steve’s eyes squeezed shut with please, his lips forming a tiny half _O_ of pleasure every time Danny thrusts just the right way. “Come on, babe,” Danny murmurs breathlessly against him. “Come on, let go for me,” he wraps his hand around Steve’s dick and Steve _loses _it, jerking against his and moaning, gripping his arms tight.__

That’s all it takes for Danny to lose control and come, too, falling right over the edge, starbursts of pleasure exploding behind his eyelids. He collapses on the other side of Steve, gasping hard. “Tha’ was good,” Steve slurs, grinning messily at him.

“You,” Danny shakes his head, “Are a goof.” He gets up and cleans everything up and when he comes back to the bed, Steve is curled up waiting for him. He wraps his arms around him, kissing his shoulder blade.

“Danno,” he sleep-slurs.

“Mm?”

“Did my smoking really turn you on that much?” Steve asks, amused. Danny elbows him and Steve laughs.

“Maybe,” Danny shrugs. “So maybe you should uh – not do it? For health reasons.” And so Danny didn’t get hard every time he saw him smoking, would maybe be nice, he thought.

“I don’t – not normally. Just when I need to – distract myself.”

“Well,” Danny says, and then kisses Steve long and slow until they’re both breathless. “There are other methods of distraction too, wouldn’t you agree?”

And Steve laughs.


End file.
